A New World
by Panthiguar
Summary: A tragedy occurs on Earth, and the Z-fighters are needed again.  Who can be counted as a friend?  Who is the true villian?  Does Goku ever stop eating?  Find out in this next installment of Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction!


_Note: The events in this fanfiction occur after the Buu saga, but before GT (basicly before Videl and Gohan are married and whatnot.)_

* * *

><p>Fire leapt from tree to tree as it spread throughout the forest as fast as lightning. The smoke was thick and dark, leaving no room for clean air as it mixed with hot falling ashes. The ground was littered with countless bodies of those who had been burned, suffocated, or trampled by others trying to escape. A single figure was making its way down a little-used path, stepping over and around bodies, covering the face with a torn piece of cloth. With a pop so loud it sounded like a gunshot, a large tree that had burnt through at the middle came crashing down.<p>

Weak from the lack of oxygen and the intense heat of the fire, the figure was unable to move out of the way in time, and was crushed beneath the massive trunk. Several others saw this, and rushed to the creatures aid. With their combined effort the tree was lifted and the crushed figure was dragged out. Noticing the different path, they rushed down it in renewed hope of surviving this great tragedy. There was light ahead, but it was not the bright orange flame their eyes had become acustomed to in the past few minutes. With the last of their draining energy, silent prayers were spoken, and the small group bowed their heads and ran to the light.

* * *

><p>"Sir, should we do something?" The younger kai looked nervously at his brilliant and wise ancestor. "Only if you don't want to just stand there and watch them all burn to death," the old kai said dismissively, too busy with his comics to really care about the events currently happening on Earth. "Master, if I may, I think we should just let fate have its way with them. Just because we were involved with the saiyans during the struggle with Majin Buu does not mean we have suddenly become Earth's protectors. Why, may I ask, do you have the sudden interest in saving every living creature?"<p>

Kibito was becomming irritated with this small change in his master's personality. Ever since they had been seperated, the Supreme Kai had stood beside the small blue ball and watched over Earth like it was a new obsession of his. "Kibito, we owe the earthlings a great debt, one I do not think we could ever repay. Why not at least try? Please, take us to Earth, now." Reluctantly, the large pink servent obeyed. The two were transported to Capsule Corp., where they saw the Z-fighters enjoying a barbecue lunch. Vegeta stood off by himself, Goku stuffed his face next to the table, Trunks and Goten ran around the yard, and the rest mingled about on the lawn talking about anything and everything.

It was Gohan who first spotted their visitors and waved them over to the party. "Hey Supreme Kai; Kibito; hungry? We've got plenty to go around!" The pair made their way towards the others with Supreme Kai offering a small smile to Gohan. "No, thank you. Perhaps another time. We've come here to ask a favor of you." Goku finally came up for air and noticed the new guests walking toward him. "Hey! You two are...you again! How come you're seperated? I thought it was a permanent thing..." Kibito explained, in a tone suggesting great respect for the elder kai, about how he had made an arangement with Mr. Buu to absorb Kibitokai long enough for the seperation to be broken. He was secretly grateful; as much as the Supreme Kai enjoyed the new strength, Kibito did not enjoy the much smaller body he became a part of.

"Well, that's good, I guess," Goku said with his goofy smile, "But, so uh, what was it you wanted to ask us?" By this time the others, aside from Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten, had gathered around to listen. "There has been a terrible fire here on Earth, and it has consumed an entire population. All except for a group of three, who managed to escape at the last second. They no longer have a home, and I was hoping you would welcome them into yours."

There was a strange silence before Vegeta, who had apparently been listening after all, came over and spoke up. "Open our home to them? We know nothing about them! And what do we owe them anyway? What have they ever done for me? As far as I'm concerned, they can either learn to survive on their own or just die! Why would the Supreme Kai be so interested in a bunch of insignificant humans, anyway?" The kai stared at Vegeta long and hard before answering. "Believe it or not, they've done a great deal of good for you without you even knowing it. And when did I ever say they were human? And even if they were, I wouldn't call them insignificant. I've learned even everyday mortals hold a great amount of worth, no matter what race they are, from which planet or galaxy-"

"So where do we find them," Goku interrupted, "I can't wait to meet 'em!"

* * *

><p><em>This is my first fanfiction. I had originally planned to make chapter one longer, but that didn't work out. I will do my best to explain order of events as things continue, and try my best to keep characters...well, in character. Please let me know if you think any of the original characters are out of their character. Also, I apologize now for spellinggrammar mistakes. I reviewed the chapter a couple times, but I'm sure I still missed stuff. Please review._


End file.
